


Entre deux eaux

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 02, Sibling Incest (hints)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour cela, Lincoln remercierait presque Sucre. Ou lui collerait une droite. Lincoln n’a pas encore tout à fait pris de décision sur le sujet. (Saison 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre deux eaux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camille-miko](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=camille-miko).
  * Translation into English available: [On the Fence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651865) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)



> **Prompt par camille-miko :** La réaction de Lincoln (qui n'a jamais cédé à leurs désirs mutuels) face à la relation de Michael et Sucre.

Il se passe quelque chose, Lincoln le réalise quelques heures après que Michael et lui ont enterré leur père.

"Quelque chose" est une façon neutre, non descriptive, de présenter la situation. Lincoln ne souhaite pas réellement imaginer jusqu’où ça a pu aller, mais il en a une assez bonne idée. Michael peut bien se montrer distant et impénétrable envers qui que ce soit, il ne la lui fait pas à lui. Lincoln connaît ces regards, cette façon de parler, d’effleurer de la main sans tout à fait toucher, ce demi-sourire. Il en a été le destinataire pendant des années. L’est encore parfois. Ce n’est jamais allé plus loin qu’une étreinte un peu trop étroite et, en une ou deux occasions, un baiser malencontreusement – ou pas – déposé au coin des lèvres. Il n’a jamais cédé, jamais laissé la situation déraper ; il veut croire que, malgré tout, Michael n’aurait pas cédé non plus si Lincoln lui en avait donné l’opportunité. A leur façon, ils sont restés dans les limites du raisonnable. Ca ne rend pas les choses plus simples aujourd’hui.

Il a laissé Michael seul dans la voiture avec Sucre pendant cinq minutes. Quand il revient, les deux hommes sont silencieux, Sucre le regard fixé au loin, Michael concentré sur le bout de papier qu’il plie et replie entre ses doigts. Ils sont légèrement haletants, comme si c’étaient eux et non Linc qui venaient de piquer un cent mètres, les yeux de Sucre un peu trop brillants, les joues et le cou de Michael un peu rouges, la tension entre eux palpable.

OK. Lincoln s’assoit derrière le volant et s’y agrippe, se force à respirer calmement. OK.

Il remercierait presque Sucre parce que, malgré ses joues rouges et son regard triste, une certaine sérénité se dégage de Michael. Parce que pour la première fois, le lien un peu trop étroit entre Michael et lui se distend et laisse de la place pour quelqu’un d’autre, rendant leur relation un peu plus saine. Un peu moins extravagante, en tout cas. Pour cela, Lincoln remercierait presque Sucre. Ou lui collerait une droite. Lincoln n’a pas encore tout à fait pris de décision sur le sujet.

Il envierait presque Sucre de pouvoir toucher, embrasser, caresser Michael, de pouvoir le désirer sans avoir à se sentir coupable. Lincoln parierait que Sucre _se sent_ coupable, mais le mec n’a vraiment aucune idée de ce qu’est un véritable sentiment de culpabilité – le genre qui vous tient éveillé des heures et vous plie au-dessus de la cuvette des chiottes au petit matin, un goût de bile dans la bouche. Il l’envierait presque, mais il n’en est pas tout à fait là parce qu’entre passion déjantée et affection fraternelle, Lincoln a choisi l’affection ; il est presque sûr qu’il reste une pointe de passion et qu’il est, en fin de compte, gagnant.

Il mettrait presque Sucre en garde, le prendrait à part pour lui glisser en quelques mots que si Michael souffre d’une façon ou d’une autre par sa faute, alors Lincoln appliquera les mesures qui s’imposent. Michael a suffisamment souffert. Mais Sucre ose à peine croiser son regard : soit il redoute la réaction de Lincoln si celui-ci connaissait l’étendue du _quelque chose_ entre Michael et lui, soit il sait d’ores et déjà à quoi s’en tenir.

« Tu démarres, Linc ? »

La main de Michael lui effleurant négligemment le bras le brûle à travers la manche de sa chemise. Il l’imagine posée sur la peau de Sucre, glissant et caressant, il imagine les mains de Sucre posées sur Michael, et il a envie de cogner sur quelque chose ou sur quelqu’un. Sucre probablement, Michael peut-être. Il a aussi envie de soupirer de soulagement et de se répéter tel un mantra que c’est mieux ainsi.

Les mains toujours serrées sur le volant, il tourne lentement la tête vers son frère et le dévisage. Il serait curieux de savoir ce que ferait Sucre s’il se penchait et embrassait Michael, là, maintenant, devant lui. Il se demande comment Michael réagirait. Il ne le fera pas parce qu’il ne veut pas tout foutre en l’air pour Michael, l’exposer aux questions et interrogations de Sucre. Il ne veut pas, non plus, savoir si Sucre est pour Michael un second choix, un choix faute de mieux. Ce ne serait juste ni pour Sucre, ni pour Michael ni pour lui.

Il y a de la tendresse, une pointe d’amusement et des excuses dans le regard que lui rend Michael. Et aussi, en dépit de la situation, une certaine jubilation. Lincoln soupire. En attendant d’arriver à décider s’il doit serrer la main de Sucre pour ça ou lui casser la gueule, il démarre et s’engage sur la route.

-Fin-


End file.
